


To Love a Demon

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Dark!Hanzo Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dark!Hanzo, F/M, Kinktober, Mind Break, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, angst central - Freeform, look chapter 2!, monster tongue, oni!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: My First Kinktober story!It had been a year since you ran away from the Shimada clan and were living on your own after selling your soul to a lesser demon to escape Hanzo.  It's too bad that you forgot that Hanzo would walk through Hell to get you back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot spin-off of my current series [A Dragon's Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651466/chapters/26212917)  
> .

It had been a year since you ran away from the Shimada castle, a place where you had been held captive against your will and forced to breed. However, the miscarriage that you had put a dent into Hanzo’s plans and a hole in your heart. You thought that confessing your love for him would have changed something, but all it did was make him more possessive of you.

So you did the only thing you could think of since your last plans of escape had ended in agonizing failure. You made a deal with a demon. More specifically, you reached an agreement with a Bakemono, promising your soul for your chance to escape and never step foot in the castle again.

The fox-faced demon took pity on you as it considered your proposal before agreeing to the deal. You didn’t care what would happen to you in the afterlife. Nothing could have been as terrible as what Hanzo had put you through. So with a shake of your hand, the lesser demon allowed you to escape, letting you take as much as you needed.

Now, a year later, you lived in peace by yourself in a rural village, trying to slowly put the pieces of your broken psyche and life back together bit by bit. You worked in a small convenience store and mainly kept to yourself, still always frightened that a passing stranger would instantly recognize who you were.

However, it seemed as if the demon had kept true to his word as you continued to live your new life. A calm life such as this was definitely worth your soul. 

At least that’s what you thought until the night you came home to find a familiar fox dead in your living room. You covered your mouth as you let out a scream at the gory scene before you. Its body lay still, entrails spread across the carpet as if it walked around before finally dying.

“Finally,” came a voice from behind, a voice that still haunted your dreams and made your chest grow tight with fear as a pair of arms locked around your waist. You froze as an unbearable heat began to surround you. “I have found you, my pet.” 

Your breath caught in your throat as he inhaled your scent, sending a shiver down your spine. Closing your eyes, you begged whatever God there was that this couldn’t be happening. There was no way he could have found where you were. You had made a pact with a demon.

Still, you could do nothing but keep your eyes shut and hope it was a nightmare that you would soon wake up from, as he slowly turned you around to face him. Your heart sped up when he ran a thumb across your lips, and you couldn’t help but notice that something was off. 

Bit by bit you opened your eyes, and you gasped at what you saw in front of you. You knew it was Hanzo. However, this creature resembled very little of him. It was taller by at least 2 feet, and much broader as well. His skin a dark grey, a sharp contrast to the piercing white of his eyes now completely void of color. Red markings surrounded his eyes, and the once beautiful dragons on his arm were replaced by tattoos of red Onis; their wicked smiles stared at you mockingly as he spoke.

“I thought you were lost to me forever,” he said, voice deep and menacing. You open your mouth and shut it immediately when you notice the sharp nails on his fingers. It earns you ‘tch’ sound from him, and he places his thumb against your lips once more. “Open.”

Your body instantly reverted to its former self, and you obediently opened for him, whimpering as his nail stroked against your tongue, pulling a purr out of him. He pulled his thumb out slowly before locking his lips with yours. 

You yelp as he mixes his tongue with your own. A burn begins to grow anywhere his skin touches. Placing your hands on his chest, you try and pull away, but if he could overpower you before, it's nothing like now. 

His form is solid beneath your fingers, and even with his clothes on, you can feel the heat practically roll off him. He pulls away from your lips and begins to pepper kiss all the way down to your throat.

“Hanzo,” you manage to say in between mewls of pain whenever his lips touch you. 

“What?” he grumbles, teeth sinking into you.

“Ah!”

You push away, and this time he lets you go, eyes trained on you as you slowly begin to walk back to your room. 

“What happened to you?” The sudden menacing look on his face has you pausing mid-step. 

“You said you loved me,” he begins, slowly stalking towards you. “You said that and then you disappeared. Tell me, what kind of person does that to someone they claim to love?” 

He backs you into your bedroom door, pressing his body against yours. The heat coming from him is intense, and you feel your clothes drenched with sweat. 

Still, you’re too scared to meet his gaze. Instead, you opt to stare at the red oni on his chest, watching it as it blinks back at you. Hanzo reaches behind you and you flinch, thinking that he’s going to hit you, but instead, the door swings open behind you.

“Hanzo, I can explain,” you say, slowly backing into your room.  
“Not only did you leave,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard you, “But I find out from my dragons that you made a deal with a demon.”

Once again, your breath catches in your throat, and this time there’s no avoiding the slap that rings across the room. You grab your face as the stinging pain spreads throughout your face.

“A demon of all things. Was I that cruel to you that selling your soul to a lesser demon, no doubt, was a better option than living with me!?” 

He grabs you by the back of your head and forces you to face him. You whimper out a pathetic apology, and that only makes him tighten the grip he has on you.

“I did the only thing I could do to get you back where you belonged. For you, I traded my dragons and became an Oni,” he yells, no longer crouching to meet your gaze, he straightens his back and yanks you with him. Your legs flail helplessly in the air, nails scratching into his wrist as you beg him to let you go. “And now that your precious savior is dead, you belong to me.”

“Fuck you,” you say, blinking back tears as you stand to look into the whites of his eyes. “You were always a demon, Hanzo! Now you’re just upset because you finally look like one, too!”

He’s too fast for you to keep up and before you know it, you’re back on the ground trying to get the air back in your lungs as your clutch your stomach. You scream as he grabs you by your hair again, forcing you back to your feet.

“You will pay a thousand times over for turning me into this,” he says, hand reeling back to slap you again. The impact this time is much worse. You’re grateful to have landed on the bed as the taste of blood swirls in your mouth.

Hanzo’s claws dig into your skin, and you scream as he tears off your clothes, not caring about the scratches that mark your flesh. You curl into a fetal position when he finally rips off the last bit of clothing. Blood stains the sheets while you sob. You don’t bother trying to apologize anymore. He’s too far gone, and you know that it doesn’t matter what you say at this point.

His hands feel like fire when he grabs you by your thighs to flip you over onto your stomach. In fact, all of him feels entirely too hot, and you’re sweating both from fear and his heat pressing against your back as he looms over to place his lips against your ear.

“Do you see what you’ve done to me, whore? Do you see what I’ve become because of you? Do you have any idea what I’ve had to endure!?”

“I never asked you to follow me,” you sob. “I never asked for the hell you put me through!”

“You are ungrateful,” he hisses. You scream as his hand wraps around your ankle, dragging you off the bed and onto the floor. Your head clipped the nightstand on the way down. He tsk'd and say something else, but between the blood dripping down your face and the pounding in your ears, you couldn’t focus on his words.

“Did you hear what I asked,” Hanzo roared, his claws entangling themselves in your hair as he pulls you, forcing your back to arch and aggravating the open wound. You wail and beg him to stop.

“Please! Hanzo! I-I’m sorry!”

He snorts before slamming your head back down onto the dirty carpet, now wet with your blood. 

“You don’t know the meaning of sorry. But don’t worry,” Hanzo says, placing his foot between your shoulder blades, making sure that you wouldn’t be able to move. “You will have all of eternity to learn. You will pay for your transgressions.”

“I once marked you with the symbol of our clan. Do you remember that?” Hanzo asks as you continue to sob beneath him. Unsatisfied with the lack of response on your part, he presses down harder, and you’re forced to respond.

“Yes! I remember,” you answer, and try to nod only for another round of pain to pulse inside your head.

“It was something I did to show you how I felt and how do you repay me? By making a deal with a demon,” he snarls out, clawed foot digging further into your back.

“I h-had to,” you choke out. “I c-couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Excuses,” he says, the rattling of metal now ringing out as the room begins to grow hotter. “Tell me, when you told me you loved me, was that a lie as well?” His voice was gripped with malice as he spoke, but there was a twinge of hurt as he uttered the last question.

“No,” you said, trying to blink back the tears and blood from your eyes. “I loved you, Hanzo. I-I still do.” He let out a low growl, the vibrations from the sound rumbling from his chest made the room shake around you. 

“I’ve grown tired of your lies.”

As you open your mouth to let out another apology, a scream is ripped out instead when you suddenly feel a searing pain on your lower back. His foot on your spine remains steady, keeping you in place, as you try to thrash beneath him. An agonizing burn rips through your system and as the smell of your burning flesh reaches your nostrils, you can’t help but throw up the bile in your throat. 

Hanzo pays no mind as he continues holding the branding iron to your skin. The sounds of your screaming mixed with the hiss of your sizzling flesh are like music to his ears.

The harder he presses the iron into your back, the more you realize that whatever insignia he's putting on you is larger than the mark of the Shimada on your front. As the pain radiates through your entire body, you’re not sure how much more you can hold out, and just as your eyes roll to the back of your head, Hanzo pulls the rod away. 

“Perfect,” he says, lifting the foot off your back. You can only inhale large gulps of air as your body involuntarily convulses on the ground. “I do have to say that I enjoy this new mark. It’s more fitting for a whore.”

Hanzo circles you like a vulture, admiring the work of the bleeding Oni staring back at him as you lay there speechless, utterly in shock as the burn made its way throughout your system. You can’t find it in yourself to scream or cry, scared that every movement you made would bring in a new wave of torment. So you lay there in your blood and vomit, too scared to do anything.

“You did this to yourself,” he says, finally coming to a stop behind you. “You’ve earned every bit of suffering.” He kicks your legs open, and that brings out a whimper from between your lips. “Oh, so you have something to say? Say it.”

You swallow, your saliva thick as it runs down your sore throat, making you cough. The motion makes you dry heave again as the sting runs up your back.

“Well?” Hanzo asks, now kneeling between your legs. 

“Pl-Please,” you manage to say, voice scratchy and barely above a whisper. You take a deep breath and somehow muster up the strength to continue, “Don’t do this.”

Hanzo merely cocks an eyebrow at your response before digging his nails into your hips to pull them up, forcing another weak cry from you. “You’ll have to do much better than that if you ever expect me to forgive you,” he says, dragging his claws over to your cheeks, leaving thin red lines in their wake. 

You let out another whine as he grabs a handful of your ass in each hand, his sharp talons digging into the soft flesh. More trickles of blood make their way down your body, and you silently beg that all this loss of blood will finally be the thing that ends your miserable existence.

“Oh, believe me,” Hanzo says, face lowering down to meet your sex, “Not even death will be able to take you from me.” His tongue lightly grazes your outer folds before he continues, “As long as I live, so shall you.”

If you weren’t on the verge of passing out you were sure you would have said something to him being able to read your thoughts. However, the pain pulsing through your body distracts you momentarily, and you let out another sob when you feel him straighten himself up. 

Suddenly, you feel the heat of his cock rub between your cheeks, adding another burning sensation to your body. It’s as if your pain receptors were on overdrive with the way that you could feel every vein of his arousal against your hypersensitive skin. 

You couldn’t help but notice how massive his cock was against you. It was most definitely thicker and longer than what you were used to. However, the longer it rested on you, the longer you felt that it was just like the rest of him; scalding.

Hanzo pulls his hips back, and you know what’s next to come. The thick head presses against your entrance, and he gives you no time to prepare as he plunges inside. He tears through your soft walls as you try to stretch around his new girth. 

“Tight,” he grumbles, moving his hands back to your hips to force more of his length inside you. “You’re so tight for me now.” The heat coming from him is unbearable and were it not for his power over you, you would have long since passed out. 

“You-You’re too big,” you manage to stammer out when his head hits your cervix.

Hanzo barks out a laugh and swiftly spanks your ass. “Come now; I know you can take much more than that. There’s still some left to go.”

You shake your head, ignoring the feeling of dried blood caked on your skin. “I can’t...too big.”

He lets out an annoyed huff at your resistance and tightens his already bruising grip on your hips before giving one more rough thrust, fully sheathing himself to the hilt. You scream underneath him as the sharp pain inside your body now rivals the searing strain on your back. 

You can’t help but think that this what Hell must be, a constant pain inside and out while a demon laughs at the tears on your face.

“Shh…” Hanzo coos and begins to pull out only to slam back in once more. A silent scream is stuck in your throat as each thrust sends more pain shooting through you. He moves a hand to rub slow circles at your brand. It would almost be a sweet gesture if you weren’t lying in a puddle of your blood and vomit caused by him. “You’re taking me so well.”

You let out small pants and whines with every pump of his hips, too tired and exhausted to continue screaming while tears flow freely down your face.

He props himself up on one leg and begins to slow down. You dare hope that it’s almost over until his hands move under your knees. Pushing off the ground, he easily lifts you up, keeping your legs spread. You toss your head back into his hard chest and almost relax your body until your mark rubs against his abdomen, making your hiss between your teeth. 

“You deserve this,” Hanzo said again as you reached the bed. Still inside you, he lays you down, and he follows as well, his demonic form practically consuming your small one. “This is what happens to liars and whores.”

The heat of him on your back is unbearable. Your sweat now dripping onto the mark only brings you back to the present, just in time for him to resume his thrusts. He arches his body to bring his lips close to your ear, forked tongue coming to tease at your earlobe as you feel a familiar sensation begin to bloom in your core.

How could you still find a way to get turned on throughout this pain?

“I control you now,” he says, voice an octave lower than normal. “Your mind, body, and soul now belong to me.” A mewl slips out even though the pain of him continuously pounding into your cervix over and over again causes you nothing but grief. “And I will make it so my pain is the only type of pleasure that you will ever feel again.”

God, that feeling in your core was threatening to overwhelm you with each brush of his chest against your brand. The burning from before was slowly replaced with a buzz that had your fingers and toes tingling. 

“Hanzo,” you moaned, “Please…” His lips assault your neck, sharp canines piercing your skin bringing you closer to your end. 

“How pitiful that my name only leaves your lips when you want something.”

You shake your head and slowly roll your hips underneath him. “I’m sorry.”

That only earns you another earthshaking growl before a hand comes down onto your head, pushing you further into the pillow, not allowing you to breathe. 

“I don’t want to hear your lies!” he spits out, his pace increasing with his fury. “If you were truly sorry you would have never left me! You would have never lied and told me that you loved me!”

You try to move your head to speak, but he only pushes you down further.

“I will make sure that you regret ever turning me into this being,” he says as you tighten around him. You’re close. He can tell. He’s the one keeping you from entirely tipping over.

Finally, he releases your head and groans loudly into your ear as he comes and it’s as if someone spilled a cup of boiling water on your skin. You scream one more time when you feel his seed quickly fill your womb and begin to seep out. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as his cum drips around your folds and that’s when he finally lets you fall. An orgasm rips violently through you, every part of your body feeling as if it’s on fire until you finally succumb to the darkness that’s been tempting you all night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heat.

It’s all you can feel as you wake up on your stomach, sweaty and alone in an all too familiar bedroom, one that you know you can never leave. You make a move to turn around when a sharp pain on your back and groin make you stop.

“I see you’re awake.”

You turn your head in the direction of the voice and look at Hanzo through half-lidded eyes. Piercing white eyes gaze back at you from across the room. “It hurts,” you whisper, throat still too sore to say much else.

Hanzo makes his way over to you and sits down on the bed, clawed finger tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. You hum in appreciation as your eyes begin to close again.

“I’m sorry,” you say, reaching out to grab his hand. It burns, but you don’t let go. “I love you, Hanzo. No matter what I've made you become. I’m so sorry.”

“Do not worry, pet,” he says, nails grazing over the face of the oni on your back, “You have the rest of eternity to make it up to me.”


	2. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is your own personal hell and heaven wrapped into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, bet you fools thought this was a one-shot!
> 
> Wrong.
> 
> I got commissioned from the cutest/most patient person I'm proud to know, [hisbabygirl18love](http://hisbabygirl18love.tumblr.com/)@

The Oni carved into your flesh never truly healed. Hanzo wouldn’t allow it. He would never let you forget what you had done to him, what you had made him do. No amount of medicine could heal the open wound or take away the burn that regularly made itself known with every stretch of skin on your back. You tried to live with the pain, thinking that maybe with enough time you would eventually grow used to it. 

Hanzo, however, didn’t make it easy. With that mark, he possessed you inside and out. Bound only to him, he owned you completely and utterly, a fact which he never let you forget. With a snap of his fingers, he could either make you cum or keep you from cumming, depending on his mood for the evening. On his bad days, he’d relish in your screams and tears while sending you into a flurry of pain by doing nothing more than stroking a finger along your skin.

“You know, you brought this on yourself,” he’d say, watching you curl into a fetal position at his feet, trying to take in as much air as you could before another wave of fire engulfed you from the inside out. “Neither of us would be in this position if you had just listened.”

Your screams overtake his scolding words. It’s not like he was saying something he hadn’t said before. It was always the same old song and dance. You, trying to earn his forgiveness, and him, never letting you forget your biggest mistakes.

While Hanzo watched you writhe on the floor, he’d play the same images throughout your head. 

You were in Hell, you were sure of it, and you only have yourself to blame. 

You wished that you could turn back the hands of time and never have made a deal with the weaker oni. It wasn’t worth the short-lived freedom you had before Hanzo found you again. Nor was it worth to have his dragons taken, only to be replaced by the crimson demons that now laugh and jeer on his body as you beg him to stop. Their voices scream in your head, twisting your black thoughts even further, prolonging your suffering with their shrieks. 

_“You wanted this to happen; planned for this.”_

_“Planned for him to trade his old life for a cursed one.”_

_“You’re the same.”_

_”You’re as dark as he is on the inside.”_

“No!” You scream, more to the voices in your head than Hanzo slowly rolling you onto your back. The Demons played the same images over and over. Night after night. It was always the same. 

The fall. The hospital. A flash of yellow. And a pain so heavy in your heart that it outweighed anything that you’d experienced before or after. 

Suddenly, you would be surrounded by white flames as they licked at your skin. A mixture of pleasure and pain that ravished your body until you finally gave in.

_“It’s all your fault.”_

They were right. 

How else could you explain how quickly your legs would spread after the torture slowly began to subside? You’re far too eager and willing to show him the sopping mess of your cunt after everything you had done. How your thighs quivered in his tight grasp while dipping below to eagerly reap the benefits of his reward.

Your heart pounds in your ears as the oni takes his time with your body. After all, you’re doomed to spend eternity with him; there’s no need to rush. You hear him inhale your scent and he hums in approval - your fear, hopelessness, anger, and love - he can sense it all, and it only fuels his insatiable appetite. 

The oni’s tongue is meticulous against your inner lips, darting out to lap at every fold and crevice, making sure he doesn’t let a drop go to waste. The forked muscle teased you relentlessly, sweeping up and down your crease before swirling around your clit, tugging on it to spur more cries from your mouth. It wouldn’t take long before his tongue easily slid between your folds, growing in length and size the deeper inside you it went. 

The sensation, unlike anything you’d ever felt. It swirled inside you, twisting and turning, rubbing against every inch of you. When the tip came in contact with your womb, you didn’t know whether to moan or cry.

You yearn to reach out and grab his smooth, ebon locks in your hand, but he doesn’t allow it. Instead, he chuckles as your arms and fingers twitch at your side. “Do you think you deserve to touch me?” The familiar sound of his voice in your head is comforting amidst the laughter of the demons still haunting your thoughts. 

Hanzo nibbles at the skin of your inner thigh as you shake your head from side-to-side. He seems satisfied with the answer and places a kiss on your pubic bone before slipping back inside, wasting no time to pick up where he left off. Seemingly pleased with your wanton moans while he works you closer to the edge. 

You’re so wrapped up in his attention that you don’t even notice the blood trickling down your thighs as his claws dig into your skin, puncturing you further. But with your core twitching around his every move, you can only focus on the ivory eyes that stare back at you from below; unwavering, unblinking, and unyielding. 

The same eyes that hadn’t let you out of their sight since he brought you home. They watched you as you slept, showered, cried and screamed. Now, as Hanzo pulled out of you with a sickening slurp - giving your clit another quick swipe, they watched as Hanzo allowed you to cum. 

You can only tilt your head back and scream in pleasure as you reach your peak, your orgasm running rampant through your body. Hanzo’s name is the only thing you can say while tears flow freely down your face at the overwhelming sensation, your body still cramping and shaking as he sits up. 

Hanzo watches you with a devilish grin while you continuously cum, nonchalantly licking the blood from your legs off his talons, savoring the taste of ecstasy that every digit holds. He’s increased the feeling dramatically this evening, keeping you at your peak. Reaching a hand down, he strokes at his hardening cock, watching as your bliss turns o pain.

Lifting your hips, Hanzo positions himself at your entrance, taking a moment to rub his precum coated tip over your clit. He takes his time filling you. Purposely sinking inch by inch, he groans, savoring the convulsions of your oversensitive walls that clench around him.

You can’t think. You can barely speak. The only words you can express are a muddled mixture of Hanzo's name, “Please,” “Stop,” and “Don’t.” Pleasure gives way to agony as your body refuses to relax, too wound up to adjust to the girth that’s splitting you open.

The oni lets out a low curse of your name when he finally knocks against your cervix, stilling himself to enjoy the feel of your wound up body. Surprisingly, he waits a moment before moving, preferring to observe the sliver of drool that makes its way out of the side of your mouth and onto the soft carpet below. 

“Maddening,” Hanzo says, pulling back only a few inches before slamming back inside. “You. Are. Maddening.” He speaks in a hushed tone as if he’s telling you a secret. Purposely annunciating every word while his cock pierces you with every syllable. 

Your mouth hangs open, stuck in a silent scream as he secures his hold on your hips by digging his claws into them before finally settling on a hard and rough pace. Looking up, you can’t keep your eyes off the small bulge of your stomach that moves with his speed. Back and forth, in and out, he fills you with every inch of him as he chases his pleasure. 

You don’t know how long he keeps this up for. There are no windows in the room you’re in or clocks; time is irrelevant when you’re both immortal. It could be hours or days before he finally cums. In the meantime, he’ll keep you in a spot between heaven and hell. Enjoying the suffering, you’re going through while making sure that your body still coats his cock with your slick.

When he finally does find his release, the room shakes with his growl as he quickly fills you, his cum, heavy and thick, burns from the inside out. Still, he tilts your body, not wanting a drop to go to waste. But at least he’ll release you from the prison of your mind, if only for a minute.

The instant you're able to move, you reach out to him, whimpering as your limbs are finally allowed to stretch again. Hanzo hovers over you, panting while continuing to release more of his seed inside your womb. Sighing, you finally wrap your arms around his neck, and weakly tug him down towards you. 

Surprisingly, he obeys and nestles his face into the crook of your neck, letting you finally run your fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry,” your voice quiet, barely above a whisper. He didn’t answer, preferring to work his mouth on a nearly healed patch of skin; fangs quickly nibbling on your soft flesh.

The wound on your back began to stir, seemingly annoyed at the fact that it had woke up to being face down on a carpet. But you didn’t want to move. No matter how uncomfortable you were with Hanzo still inside you or how the oni on your back stretched your skin as it shifted its face into anger, it wouldn’t hurt to dwell in the darkness a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other prompts sinful prompts on my Tumblr!  
>  ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
